


It's a Party

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action Figures, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Annoying Dev, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Dramatic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, F/F, FemDeNiall, FemSnowBaz, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Jealous Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Masc!Penny, Masc!Philippa, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Party, Penelope Bunce Knows, Pining, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Prompt Fic, Rule 63, Sexual Fantasy, Shenanigans, Smut, Supportive Niall, The Wavering Wood (Simon Snow), Truth or Dare, Watford Eighth Year, deNiall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ fem Simon and fem Baz.Set Watford 8th year.Niall and Dev drag Baz to a party. Simone is there too.COC 2020 Day 6, NOV 30: WLW (women love women)FemSnowBaz (and femDeNiall).
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023208
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	It's a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly FemSnowBaz ficlet. 💙  
>   
>  **Best Macha in the world** , this is for you. 🥺🥺🥺💙💙💙 (If you like it, I will write part 2. 🥺)
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# BAZ

My best friend and my cousin have dragged me to the fucking Wavering Wood for some stupid party.

”It’s a party, we have to go,” Dev whined until I agreed, to my utter disappointment. I shouldn't have gone along. It's too far away from the school.

I'm walking in my five-inch heels. What can I say, if it's a party I _will_ dress up.

Although the ground is uneven, I manage to keep my posture impeccably straight. (The one and _only_ straight thing about me.)

I'm wearing all black with a sliver of silver. My jeans are extra snug with a high waist. My polo neck sweater is tight too.

One could think it's a tad _too much_.

However, I prefer to look like an old fashioned vampire. Mostly just to taunt Snow (who can't prove I am one) and because I look _bloody good_ in it.

I'm wearing a pendant — a blood pink rose, broken down by its own thorns. A personal touch that represents my obsession with Snow.

My love for her is what will be my downfall one day.

”How far are we?” I ask Niall and Dev. ”What kind of moronic party is happening this deep into the woods anyway?”

”I'm fairly sure it's the kind with loud music and fear of being overheard by the teachers,” Niall answers at the same time as Dev puts her arm around my shoulders.

”Why, Baz? Have a hot date to get to later tonight?” she chuckles like the arsehole she is.

”Devin, I am not above cursing you and turning those dolls you love so much into dust,” I threaten, fully determined to fulfil on my threats.

She knows I am not dating because of Snow. Niall knows too. (It's not as if I've been keeping it a secret. It's written all over my face, if one bothers to look.)

”That was a low blow, Baz,” I hear Niall whisper and then laugh.

”Basilia!” Dev yells, pushing me. ”They are _action_ _figures_ and you know it.”

I keep my balance despite my high heels. That's how good I am. I’ve taken ballet lessons. I could have gone professionally if I wanted to and didn't have huge boobs.

”Oh I don't know, Cousin,” I state and make a dramatic pause. ”The one in tights looks rather like Ken to me.”

”That’s Steven Rogers,” she mutters angrily. ”He's _Captain America_.”

Dev is mad for comic books and action figures.

I am partial to action figures myself. I have one of Spock. (The only man who made me doubt my sexuality. It turns out I was only attracted to his personality because it reminded me of my own.)

However, I am not telling my cousin that. A girl needs to have a few secrets.

”Last time I checked, you were British, Dev,” I say and make sure to raise my eyebrow at her.

Dev hates the fact that I can do that and she can't.

Niall pats my cousin on the back and then laces their fingers together. They are disgustingly in love. (Yes, I am well aware how bitter I sound and, yes, I am actually very happy for them.)

My best friend turns to me, ”Rogers fought the nazis. The bloke’s legit, even though he’s from America.”

”Fine,” I concede because I know how to choose my battles wisely. ”Then I will curse your _Captain Rogers_ to dust.”

”You’re mean, Baz,” Dev glares at me. ”I was just making a joke.”

 _I'm_ the joke for pinning over Snow for almost seven years. It's a sour spot and Dev should know better.

”Dev,” Niall says, ”tell me about the one you're going to order next weekend.”

My cousin's face brightens and she starts to spin a whole tale about a new action figure. Niall doesn't really care that much but she's always willing to listen eagerly to anything that Dev is excited about.

I wish I had that. I want to listen to anything Snow has to say. (Unless it's something about how much she hates me.)

When we get to the party, the music is already far too loud. (I've heard it almost a mile away.)

”This music is shite and so is this party,” I complain because I'm difficult and not afraid to show it.

Take it or leave it.

”Give it a chance, Baz,” Niall tells me reassuringly.

Dev has already run towards the so-called DJ, which is just Bunce standing with a contraband mobile and speakers and a clipboard to write down everyone’s request.

”One at a time,” he yells at them like the drill sergeant he is.

I roll my eyes but also secretly smile at him.

We’re friends, of sorts. Well, academically rivals really. But that's as close to friendship I’ll ever come with anyone whom I haven't known since I was a toddler. (Niall and I were best friends since we were three.)

Bunce smiles back, and glances in the direction of Snow.

Like I didn't know where she was myself. I spotted her as soon as we arrived.

Her scent is _intoxicating_. I try locating her by smell more often than should be appropriate. (I'm disturbed. But I try and keep it a secret from everyone.)

Nevertheless, I nod a thanks to Bunce, take whatever drink there is that is non alcoholic at the stand and make a point of walking in a different direction from Snow.

In reality, I'm getting to a better vantage point where I can watch her unabashedly and drool over her without _her_ seeing _me_.

I sound like a creep, for Crowley’s sake.

(Not much to do about it, I suppose.)

She’s wearing a pair of ratty light blue jeans and Bunce’s Batman t-shirt.

Bunce laughed his arse off when he saw my expression the first time I've spotted Snow wearing it.

No doubt he bought it just to spite me. I respect that. Bunce is _alright_.

Snow’s curls are sticking out of her plait in disarray in all directions. She’s perfect and breathtaking regardless.

She is currently worrying her lower lip, her teeth pushing into the plum and tender flesh and I want her so much.

Certain images appear in my mind. Her sprawled on the bed, me on top, biting and sucking on her lower lip. While my hand wanders across her skin, mapping out every freckle and mole.

Snow would whimper into my mouth as I’d keep going. Moving my hand lower, between her legs, pulling all the unnecessary fabric away and touching her in the way she likes (or how I imagine she likes.)

At first I would rub her gently, making her wet with lust and finger her until she begs for _more_.

I want to taste every inch of her.

And I would do just that. I would crawl down and catch her nipple between my lips and suck on it, making it hard and wet, making _her_ gasp.

One nipple and then the other one, kissing, licking and nibbling, getting the most obscene voices in response.

Then I would crawl lower and spread her legs and lick her, moving my tongue inside her until the only sounds coming from Snow would be _strangled moans_.

Suddenly I’m startled out of my fantasies when Phillip Stainton comes over and unabashedly leans over Snow with all his toxic masculinity.

“Fancy a game of truth or dare, sweetheart?” he asks Snow and my stomach clenches.

What if _that_ is her type?

”I'm only interested in one sort of D — _a double D_ , ” I hear Snow say and I almost spilt my drink all over myself and well _my_ double D. “I doubt a game of truth or dare will end happily for either of us.”

Aleister fucking Crowley, Snow isn't straight.

Have the gay god I've spent years praying to finally heard my pleas?

Is there a chance I will be granted another wish? Or maybe that’s the fairy godmother?

Oh, who cares. I am making a move.

“I’d play truth or dare with you, Snow,” I offer as I come in her view and try to think of a way to get her interested.

Fuck do I know about how to act _sexy_.

However, I make sure to bring attention to my double Ds by standing a bit in profile. (Is it working?)

Her ordinary, yet the most beautiful blue, eyes focus on me and she blushes, pulling mercilessly on her plait.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
